


Appropriated Apparel

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [46]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes, Tim is a Clothing Thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Tim is a clothing thief and no, he will not admit it.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 403





	Appropriated Apparel

“Tim, have you seen my red- Oh.”

Tim looked up from where he was curled up in the corner of the couch, expression nothing but ‘Who, me?’ innocence and deception, and answered, “Your red hoodie? Nope, sorry, Jay, haven’t seen it.”

Jason raised an eyebrow at his fiancé, looking the red hoodie-clad man up and down, then decided to play along and lightly replied, “Right. You’re certain you haven’t seen it anywhere? Maybe it, oh, I dunno, got mixed in with your laundry?”

Tim gave him a smile that, had Tim not been _wearing the red hoodie in question_ , would have been believable as he chirped, “No, pretty sure it didn’t. Maybe you left it at one of your safehouses?”

Jason rolled his eyes so hard he probably did some damage and shook his head, walking out of the room to grab his black hoodie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Baby Bird, do you know- Are you kidding me?”

Tim turned to face Jason, all big blue eyes and innocent smiles, answered lightly, “I can’t read your mind, Jay, so you’ll have to finish your sentences.”

Jason huffed a laugh and shook his head, sighing, “I was gonna ask if you knew where my grey sweatpants had ended up.”

“No idea. Sorry, Jay.”

Jason reached out, snagging the pockets of the comically large grey sweatpants Tim was wearing, and pulled Tim in for a kiss. When they pulled apart, Jason rested his chin on top of Tim’s head and sighed, “Y’know, Baby Bird, I don’t mind you borrowin’ my clothes.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Jay. I have never once borrowed your clothing.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason had officially given up trying to get Tim to stop stealing his clothes. It wasn’t like it really bothered him once he had more than two hoodies and three pairs of jeans and, more poignantly, seeing Tim in his clothing made the small, possessive part of him purr like a cat. Tim seemed especially fond of Jason’s hoodies and would trade off which one he stole every other day, burrowing into them as soon as he got back from class or the office. Jason found it equal parts funny and adorable and it never failed to make him smile to see Tim curled up in his hoodie, sleeves over his hands and hood over his face. And Jason had very little impulse control, so he would usually go over and flop onto Tim, making Tim complain, but snuggle into him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim’s clothes-stealing habits were what finally led Dick to discover their relationship, when he found Tim curled up on Jason’s couch in Jason’s hoodie, rubbing his face into the sleeve of it like a pleased cat and making a happy noise that Dick definitely didn’t mentally call a purr. And Dick, being Dick, immediately flopped down on Tim to cuddle, prompting Tim to complain, “Jay, I love you, but I’m gonna kill you if you do that again.”

Oops. Well, Dick had to find out eventually, right?


End file.
